The Center of Regenerative Medicine (CRM) at Washington University in St. Louis proposes an interdisciplinary postdoctoral training program in regenerative medicine. Breakthroughs in various bioengineering and stem cell technologies over the past decade have provided unprecedented opportunities for the development of new regenerative technologies, yet there is a lack of individuals who have received formal interdisciplinary training. This program will be used to develop an integrated training structure that provides a unique, multidisciplinary experience for postdoctoral fellows in one of four research thrusts: 1) Development in the context of regeneration; 2) Cell fate engineering; 3) Biomaterials for cell and tissue engineering; and 4) Molecules, genes, and cells as regenerative therapeutics. The program involves over 40 faculty from 20 separate departments and divisions across Washington University. Trainees will be guided by a mentoring committee, and an integral aspect of this training program will be the creation of a formal training plan for each individual trainee, based on a self-assessment of skills and career goals (the Individual Development Plan). Interdisciplinary training will be supplemented by workshops in complementary areas, including statistical analysis, writing, and mandatory training in research ethics. We will also take advantage of several long-standing and successful initiatives at Washington University to enhance the recruitment of underrepresented minorities as part of this post-doctoral training program. Our primary goal is to develop highly trained individuals who can produce impactful interdisciplinary research in regenerative medicine.